leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgot/Abilities
Live= |-| Upcoming= * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 350 from 425. Urgot's six legs each conceal a shotgun that covers an arc, together forming a full circle of cover around him. Each shotgun has one shell and an individual reload timer. |description2 = The next basic attack in the direction of a loaded shotgun causes it to fire, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit within. Echoing Flames deal X% reduced damage to enemies shot in the last Y seconds. |leveling = |static = X |effect radius= X |angle = 60 |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = Unknown |spelleffects = False |projectile = False |parry = Unknown |notes = * Urgot's legs never change in orientation, with his body instead rotating on top of them - i.e. the leg that faces north will always face north. This does not affect Urgot's facing direction for the purposes of abilities such as . * On-hit effects are only applied to Urgot's attack target. * Urgot's attack target is guaranteed to be damaged even if they flash out of the area. A projectile from his primary weapon is still fired, but deals no additional damage if both the projectile and shotgun cone hit. |yvideo = }} Urgot launches a canister at the target location that explodes after a brief delay, dealing physical damage and all enemies hit. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |target range = ? |effect radius= ? |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |notes = * No additional details. |yvideo = }} Urgot's abilities apply to enemy champions for a few seconds. |description2 = Urgot shields himself for 7 seconds. For the next 5 seconds Urgot is but gains slow resistance and is versus non-champions. |description3 = Additionally, Urgot cannot , but has and autonomously attacks the nearest target, dealing % total damage. Purge prioritizes enemy champions marked for . |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |leveling2 = |effect radius= ? |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |notes = * Purge's damage reduction affects on-hit effects. |yvideo = }} After a brief delay, Urgot charges forward, dealing physical damage and all enemies hit. |description2 = Urgot comes to a stop upon colliding with an enemy champion, them over himself. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |target range = ? |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * No additional details. |yvideo = }} Urgot fires a hexdrill forward that impales the first enemy champion struck, dealing physical damage and leashing them for a few seconds, also applying a persistent . |description2 = If the target is below , Fear Beyond Death can be re-activated. |description3 = Urgot begins channeling as he launches chains at the target, them on impact and reeling them in over X seconds, during which they are untargetable by other effects. |description4 = The channel can only be interrupted by Urgot's death. If the channel is successful, the target is and surrounding enemies are . |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |target range = ? |tether radius= Global |targeting = Direction / Auto-target |affects = Enemy Champions / Target |damagetype = Special |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = True |notes = * Both casts are classified as projectiles and spell-hits, meaning both can be blocked by projectile-blockers and spell shields. * The target will die regardless of their current health once the second cast has been triggered, even if they are healed by (which can affect untargetable allies) or have a shield that persists the duration of the channel that places them above the health threshold. ** The only exception is invulnerability. If the target has invulnerability that persists the duration of the channel, it will protect them from the execution - e.g. . Can activate his ultimate during the suppression, like he can during other suppressions? ** The effect will also not prevent the activation of revival effects, such as . |yvideo = }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Urgot